Project Olympus
Project Olympus is one of several specialized projects led by a Director and sponsored by either the UNSC or ONI. This program took it's basis from the Greek Mythology and it's Gods, naming their agents and creating various enhancements based on their powers. Creation Olympus was created sometime following Valhalla and Freelancer, starting off as an idea of merging two seperate concepts utilized by both: Bio Enhancements and Armor Enhancements. The Director of Olympus, one Kira Sinclair, proposed the idea when the rivalry between the other two became known, and was given authorization to experiment with both concepts to conceive her own enhancement. Purpose Outwardly, Olympus' purpose was to study the affect certain strains the brain was forced into by the implants, and to discover whether the end results were more beneficial or more crippling. A majority of the findings favored beneficial, which resulted in more funding. Secretly, Olympus' real purpose was to study the effects of certain mind-bending enhancements, which proved successful for most members, turning them into extremely loyal subjects. The only ones who seemed to fully resist were both Artemis and Thanatos, much to Olympus' Director's disappointment. In comparison, Olympus' brain implants are extremely similar to the Nexus project performed by the Director of F:R, but performed at an earlier stage. Enhancements After numerous experimentation, Olympus' science department developed a variant of Freelancer's Armor Enhancement and Valhalla's Bio Enhancement: The Brain Enhancement. Members undergo a surgery which implants certain equipment directly into the brain, both enhancing it and unlocking more brain power for use. This, alongside other equippable enhancements dubbed "Attachables", has created a rather strong overall enhancement. Equipment Olympus, similar to Valhalla, does not employ body armor for their agents. Instead, they utilize armored clothing which encompase a majority of the body, sans the head, as most of their agents have some way to protect it. Their weaponry is experimental, based off of Covenant and converted for their specific use. Notably, they all maintain their "alien" feel. They aren't limited to fire arms however, as a variety of hand held melee weapons are also available. Members #Zeus (Leader) (Killed by Arkansas and Joshua Griffin on Mount Olympus) #Poseidon (Second-in-Command) (Killed by Arkansas on The Underworld) #Hades (1st Lieutenant) (Killed by Wyoming, Viriginia and Arkansas on Mount Olympus) #Hera (Killed when ''The Underworld ''crashed) #Athena (Combat Advisor) (Killed by Washington, North Dakota and New Hampshire on Mount Olympus) #Ares (2nd Lieutenant) (Killed by Carolina on The Underworld) #Apollo (Currently Deceased, replaced with Agent Arkansas of Project Freelancer) (Left following failed assassination attempt) #Artemis (3rd Lieutenant) (Spared by Arkansas, one of two survivors of Olympus) #Aphrodite (Currently Deceased, replaced with Agent California of Freelancer) (Killed by Carolina and Maine during a pursuit) #Hermes (Killed by Nevada on the Underworld) #Dionysis (Killed when ''The Underworld ''crashed) #Hephaestus (Killed by Virginia and West Virginia on the Underworld) #Thanatos (One of two known survivors of Olympus) Category:III Cypher III Creations Category:Project Freelancer: Rebirth Category:Project Olympus Category:Sins of the Past Character Category:Organization